Vestido negro
by NaiadG
Summary: No tengo un buen Summary para esto, solo puedo decir que es AU y supongo que también OoC. Espero que disfruten la lectura (: ¿Reviews? :D


POV Roy.

Ahí me encontraba frente a las puertas del salón esperando la llegada de quien sería, mi bella acompañante. Me había arreglado mas que en muchas otras ocasiones. Quería sorprenderte después de tanto tiempo sin vernos (casi un mes).

No podía evitar sonreír nervioso, siempre lograbas ese raro efecto en mi. Eres especial.

Miro el reloj. Ya pasan 30 minutos de la hora acordada. Nunca te retrasas. Usualmente quien siempre llega tarde a las citas soy yo. Sonrío. Recuerdo tu boca torcida y dándome otro sermón sobre la puntualidad y como te callo con un beso sorpresa.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj y esta vez se agrega un minuto más de retardo. Quizás lo merezco y esto sea una venganza…no. Tú no eres así. El cielo te colmó de una infinita paciencia. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estás? Comienzo a ponerme paranoico pensando que algo pudo ocurrirte.

Alzo la cabeza para buscarte entre la multitud que de pronto comenzó a llegar. Visualizo una caballera rubia. Eres tú.

Me acercó presuroso empujando a unos cuantos presentes que me miran con enfado pero no me importa. Me siento demasiado excitado y feliz de poder tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo.

Te tengo en frente viendo tu hermoso rostro. Poco maquillaje. Siempre tan sencilla y es lo que te hace ver tan hermosa y especial de entre todas las mujeres. Entonces mi vista se posa en tu vestido. Trago con dificultad.

Usas un vestido negro con escote, no es muy largo y puedo apreciar tus piernas. Es sencillo, pero visto en ti te hace ver un ángel, un ángel muy, muy provocador.

Miró alrededor y me doy cuenta que no soy el único que se ha fijado en ti. Hay más hombres admirando tu belleza que solo yo debo ser digno de admirar. Suena posesivo y egoísta pero tú eres mía. Jamás me lastimarías, lo sé. Son estos celos que me vienen acompañando desde antes.

Vuelvo a mirarte y luces preocupada, ¡oh, maldita sea! Te hace ver inocente y no puedo evitar sacarme las ganas de poseerte ahí mismo. Sonrío forzadamente desechando esos pensamientos.

-¡Riza!-grita Gracia llegando en compañía de su esposo y mi gran amigo Maes Hughes.

-Gracia, hola-sonríes y saludas a ambos.

Y pasamos a sentarnos a una mesa los 5 juntos (contando a la pequeña Elysia-chan). Tenemos una buena plática entre amigos y entonces tú y Gracia se levantan para ir al tocador. Las veo alejarse y tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea tu cuerpo con tan sexy y entallado vestido. Empiezo a sudar por tremendo esfuerzo de alejar pensamientos poco aptos incluso para mayores de 18. Volteo a otro lado y veo a mi amigo sonriendo con burla y un raro brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-¡vaya, vaya! El gran Roy Mustang no puede contener más ¿eh?-toma un trago y sigue sonriendo.

-No sé de qué hablas-trato de sonar indiferente pero no va a funcionar, me conoce demasiado bien.

-Tal parece que no ver tan seguido a tu novia te afecta ¿cierto? He podido notar tus raras muecas al verla levantarse. Jajajajaja.

Ay, Hughes, a veces me dan ganas de golpearte por saber mas de lo que deberías.

-Tranquilo, hombre-me da una palmada en la espalda-Trata de disfrutar la velada, aún y con todos esos tipejos, no hay respeto ni para una mujer casada.

Volteo donde él y ellas se acercan, deteniéndose al ser abordadas por algún idiota que trata de sacarles su número teléfonico.

Llegan con nosotros y te abrazo posesivamente. Ningún idiota debe mirarte.

-¿Quiéres bailar?-pregunto tomando tu mano y me sonríes mientras afirmas con la cabeza que sí lo deseas.

La música suena, es una balada calmada y tenemos el privilegio se acercarnos más que con otra pieza. Quizás fue un error. Ese endemoniado vestido es casi una segunda piel y puedo jurar que es como tocar tu piel desnuda.

-Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, ¿qué tal tú?-me miras con una tierna sonrisa y yo siento que voy a desfallecer ante una imagen tan preciosa.

-Me la estoy pasando en grande, en especial con la compañía de tan bella dama-te sonrojas hasta las orejas por mi comentario y no puedo evitar sonreír, pareces una niña pequeña, mi niña pequeña.

-No me has dicho un cumplido-haces un puchero y me tomas por sorpresa, solo te permites comportarte así conmigo.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que pienso, no es necesario que te diga que pareces un ángel, pero un ángel demasiado provocador-siento como tiemblas un poco entre mis brazos y hundo mi cabeza en el hueco de tu hombro y cuello.

-¿Provocador?-preguntas tratando de sonar inocente y eso solo aumenta mi deseo.

-¡Oh, Riza! ¿por qué me torturas así?-mi voz suena ronca, ya no puedo evitarlo, necesito tenerte ya. Alejo mi rostro de tu cuello para mirarte y veo en tus ojos deseo. Lo hiciste a propósito.

-¿Torturarte cómo, mi amor?-hablas con un tono pausado y seductor, sigues con tu rostro inocente pero veo en tus ojos lo que deseas. Quieres jugar ¿eh? Pues vamos a jugar.

Vuelvo a acercar mi rostro a tu cuello y esta vez comienzo a besarlo despacio y dando pequeñas mordiditas. Te sobresaltas y me miras alarmada, pero yo solo sonrío dándote a entender que seré yo quien tenga el control ahora.

-Roy…no, estamos en público y…¡ay!-no te dejo terminar porque te muerdo un poco más fuerte. Ahora son tus dulces labios los que quiero probar. No daré más espectáculos y te beso delicadamente.

-Te amo, Riza-me abrazas con fuerza y te devuelvo el gesto.

-Roy, vámonos-tu voz suena suplicante, ambos sabemos lo que pasará.

Nos acercamos con Hugues y Gracias para despedirnos, siento una mirada cómplice por parte de mi amigo y me despido con la mano.

Llegamos al auto, pero nos mantenemos neutrales, es mejor esperar y aumentar el deseo.

Pronto llegamos a mi pequeño depertamente y te beso con pasión, deberías aprender a no jugar con Roy Mustang. Sin previo aviso te separas de mi y corres por el pasillo.

-¡Atrápeme!-gritas.

Sonrío de lado. Todo por ese endemoniado vestido.


End file.
